User talk:Tycn/Build:Team - Rageway
Ahhhs! Rage-way :p. This reminds me too much of IWAY....I don't know why. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:01, 3 June 2007 (CEST) That was quick... as for IWAY, well, there's always the mysteries of life... Tycn 05:11, 3 June 2007 (CEST) With the high durability of that team, I am surprised that frozen soil wasn't loaded onto the ranger skill bar. Shireensysop 05:17, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Good idea. I should add some BM spirits too. Tycn 05:20, 3 June 2007 (CEST) If you need help testing this, give me a holler, this thing looks brutal. Shireensysop 05:27, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Looks really interesting. Is there any reason why the W/R don't have any points in BM? I believe you can go 12/10/8/2 or 3, and I would think it is better to have those points in BM rather than sitting unallocated. Also, wouldn't you want a more reliable interrupter than the wars with D-blow? Their attacks are disabled 2/3 of the time. - Krowman 07:34, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Ah, forgot about points in BM. D-blow is just a filler, I have no idea what else I could use, as Primal Rage would disable it. I'll just keep it as optional slots. Tycn 08:09, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Warriors cunning may be a really good swap out for the Dblow filler. It would last for 10 second, is a skill (not a stance) so would overlap nicely as a pre-set before you go primal on someone. Might get you through the aiges and distortioners...Shireensysop 08:15, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Yep, WC would work great. It's probably the only thing that would work in the optional slot. Tycn 08:27, 3 June 2007 (CEST) You really should have an interrupter of some sort here for the Ghostly. Build:Team - IWAY/Archive 1 might be a good place for inspiration; it was archived for 6 man HA, but that has changed now. An Orders Necro or something similiar (and not so outdated) would also help to increase your team's DPS, by adding to their attack damage in a way that isn't disabled by PR. As you can see there, you can get by with 3 W/R. - Krowman 09:40, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Needs moar Signet of Stamina. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:53, 3 June 2007 (CEST) It ends if you hit with an attack, so it might not work too well. On interrupting, the best build that I could think of that would interrupt as well as increase the team's DPS is a mesmer like this: prof=mes/rit dom=8+1 inspiration=8+1 channeling=12 fast=7+1+1distractiondiversionshameenchantmentdrainchannelingweaponof my flesh/build Which doesn't look very good. If anyone has a better idea, feel free to add it. Tycn 11:06, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Got a much better idea - N/Me with Curses. Tycn 09:38, 7 June 2007 (CEST) Spirits Shouldn't there be more Pred. Season warriors than Fertile Season? You only MIGHT need to have fertile,. but you WILL need pred season... right? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 18:37, 7 June 2007 (CEST) Fertile Season will be quickly killed off by spike teams, and even if it isn't, the duration doesn't allow it to be continuously maintainable. Predatory Season is a much less important skill, you could easily manage without it. It just adds to the pressure on the enemy team. Tycn 08:51, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Def. Anthem Consider defensive anthem. It stops on attack skills only. Usable here, then you got double lame! ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 04:39, 7 July 2007 (CEST) :Defensive Anthem isn't bad. I don't know why it is listed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:10, 7 July 2007 (CEST) ::It's widely used because of the prevelance of Mirror, but IMO it's barely elite-worthy. Though it might not work too well in this build because of the durability of the team - Defensive Anthem shines the most on heavy caster teams. Tycn 05:18, 7 July 2007 (CEST)